


Fairy Tail A/B/O Identities

by gaysquared



Series: OmegaVerse Fairy Tail [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fairy Tail Cast, Fairy Tail Omega Verse, Gen, Identities, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alignments of the Fairy Tail characters in an Omega Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tail A/B/O Identities

This is a comprehensive list of the character's identities in this 'verse. If I missed anybody you want to know about, let me know in the comments and I'll add them. 

Alphas:  
Lucy  
Sting  
Mirajane  
Elfman  
Minerva  
Laxus  
Loke  
Kagura   
Lyon

Betas:   
Natsu   
Gray  
Levy  
Gajeel  
Bickslow  
Evergreen  
Mavis  
Lisanna  
Lahar  
Doranbolt  
Bisca  
Alzack  
Rufus

Omegas:   
Erza   
Zeref  
Cana  
Freed  
Rogue  
Yukino  
Jellal  
Juvia


End file.
